Still You
by Tylah95
Summary: Lol i wrote this randomly in about 30mins...Green trying to get Red to talk to him but then Red gets a bit crazy over hot chocolate lol YES THEY ARE OUT OF CHARACTER!


Red was being silent again. He goes through this every so often where he will not talk all day. _'What the hell Red...i hate when he does this it is so childish.'_

"Red please say something cute or laugh." I say poking him in the stomach hoping to at least get a smile out of him. He looks at me and shakes his head then flicks his gaze back down to his iPod where he is playing some poptart cat pooping rainbow game.

"Reeeed" I say with a slight whine in my voice. Good i will start to whine he can't ignore me then he will get fed up soon.

"Reeeeeedddd my feet hurt, my throat is sore, this couch is cushiony enough." I ramble off whines as fast as i can think of and about anything i can think of. All i get in return from Red is the occasionally glance. I let out a hrphh and get off the couch and walk into the kitchen. I start making hot chocolate which is Red's favorite drink at the moment. I retrieve the powder box from the cupboard and the milk from the fridge, create the concoction and put in the microwave and lean against the counter. As if he can smell the cocoa powder he gets up and goes into the kitchen. He motions at the powder still not putting down his game.

"OH NO, I am not making you any after you ignore me like this. Who do you think i am?" With that i turn around to the cupboards looking for food to eat. I feel arms come from behind me and wrap around my stomach. I smile but don't turn around or give any indication i notice his gesture. Looking around the cupboard i can feel Red grow impatient and he squeezes tighter but i still don't turn around to hug him back instead i pick up my hot chocolate which is still steaming and take a sip. Wrong move.

"**OW YOU FUCKIN BUGGER! BAD HOT CHOCOLATE THAT HURT!**" With this outburst Red slightly jumps. I giggle but still don't give into his embrace which is still locked tight around me. I begin to feel his lips on the back of my neck which sends shivers up my spine. He moves his lips down to the side of my neck and by impulse i tilt my head backwards and give him more access.

"Nnnnggg. Red your lips...beautiful." I say smiling as he works on my neck. I know I'm weakening and won't last much longer if he keeps this up but his touch is so wonderful. I give in. I turn around and pull his face into mine and begin to kiss him. He seems slightly startled but quickly recovers and begins to move his hands up and down my arm. My hands are occupied with his gorgeous raven colored hair. I'm seriously obsessed with his hair, it's so stereotypical how people view gay men as flamboyant hairdressers, but who can blame them touching hair is amazing especially if it's the hair of the one you love. I feel Red's hands on my sides now then my waist then one hand on my ass and another hand somewhere else. I notice he is beginning to lean forward, i feel his arm that doesn't have the hand on me stretched out then i realize he is reaching for something. _**'MY HOT CHOCOLATE**_!' too late. Red already grabbed it and ran away. I hear his bedroom door slam, his manically laugh, and then a thump indicating he had jumped on his bed. _'I just got played'_ I think to myself sighing. I head over to Red's room and knock on the door.

"Baby I'm leaving and taking th-"Red flings the door open drags me into his room and pushes me onto his bed while getting on top of me.

"Red..."I say looking into his eyes trying to see his intention. I want him bad now and i want it now. Red goes into his bedside drawer and gets out something i can't see; he then takes my arms and brings them above my head. Before i can realize what is happening i am tied to his bedpost.

"RED UNTIE ME NOW WE ARE DOING THIS!" I begin to scream. He gives me a crazy smile, sits on my lap and leans over into my face

"My powder" He laughs insanely, jumps off me and runs into the kitchen. I am seriously beginning to wonder if this hot chocolate is good for him; it's like crack to him. So i am left here for about an hour as he keeps making cups of cocoa and drinking them likes there's no tomorrow. Finally he comes into the room and lies down next to me. He takes off the rope he tied my hands with and the first thing i do is slap him.

"I deserve that" Then i kiss where i slapped him and wrap him in my arms. "I deserve that too"

"Shush my crazy boy let me hold you and sleep." I say turning him around and putting my lips to his neck and closing my eyes to sleep.

"Ok Green...whatever you say" Red says giggling. "I'm totally not crazy"

"Did you not see that little act you just displayed?"

"I SAW NOTHING!" Red yells his voice raising an octave.

"Freak" I say smiling.

"Love you too..." Red sighs

"AWWWW I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yell into his neck and kiss it.

"Now who's the freak" Red says starting to laugh then stops when i say

"Still you..."


End file.
